loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jovie
Jovie is the love interest of Buddy and later wife in 2003 comedy movie, Elf. She is played by Zooey Deschanel. Plot When Buddy (Will Ferrell) arrives in New York City, Buddy finds his father in his office in the Empire State Building. Walter Hobbs initially lets him in, despite thinking Buddy is sending him a Christmas gram but when Susan Wells is mentioned, he instead calls security on him, who advise Buddy he go to Gimbels where the Gimbels manager mistakes him for a worker. Here, he eventually meets a woman named Jovie (Zooey Deschanel), a Gimbels employee whom he falls in love with. She wasn't seen after singing at the shower and she was seen after Buddy befriends Michael by helping him defeat bullies in a snowball fight in Central Park, and Michael helps Buddy ask Jovie out on a date. In this time, Michael states that he does not believe Walter to be a good father, as he always prioritises his work above his family and is not always there for him. He goes on a date with Jovie and is able to win her over with his childlike enthusiasm. She wasn't seen after she saw Buddy on tv when Buddy sees Santa's sleigh crash in Central Park. He finds Santa, who explains that he lost the sleigh's engine, and that the last bit of Christmas spirit had faded as well. Walter and Michael then encounter Buddy in Central Park, where Walter apologizes to Buddy for his behavior and accepts him as his son. Buddy takes them to meet Santa, who reveals to Michael that believing in him can make his sleigh fly. Michael reads Santa's list in front of TV cameras gathered outside the park, so that people all across New York City believe in him. The Central Park Rangers begin to chase his sleigh while Buddy is still trying to reattach the engine. Jovie manages to overcome her shyness and get the sleigh back in the air by the power of Christmas spirit when she leads the crowd of people in singing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" on live TV, recalling Buddy's statement; "The best way to spread Christmas cheer is to sing loud for all to hear." However, Santa is still unable to fully power the sleigh. Walter, who was mouthing the words, is convinced by Michael to overcome his lack of Christmas spirit and starts singing for real. This allows the sleigh enough power to fly higher and save Christmas. By the next Christmas, Walter starts his own publishing company with the first best-selling book released titled Elf, an account of Buddy's adventures written and illustrated by Buddy himself. Sometime later, Buddy and Jovie are married. They have a daughter named Susie, named after Buddy's now-deceased biological mother. During the film's closure, the family visits Papa Elf at the North Pole. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Married Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Parents Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Movie Love Interest